utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Europe
﻿This is where voice banks created in the European continent and islands '''go. This means that countries not included in the European Union can also put their banks here, as long asthey are still on the continent. ''Note: '''''This list is not based on the nationality of the UTAUloid but of its creator. Whether they have emmigrated from another country or not. If the creator holds citizenship in a said country, that is where their UTAUloid should be in the list. For example, a Turkish imigrant that lives in France can have their UTAUloid under the French list. Albanian Utauloids ﻿ Andorran Utauloids ﻿ Armenian Utauloids Austrian Utauloids Ageha Hayashiko, Chris Hayashiko, Cora Ichima, FoFo Hayashiko, Kagayane Mitsuki, Kurata Kaori Mimiko Amai, RU-01 Mugi, Tojo Batorie Azerbaijani Utauloids ﻿ Belarussian Utauloids ﻿ Belgian Utauloids ﻿ Bosnian & Herzegovinan Utauloids British Utauloids bob kasieenr, gyeryr57 56375, 865356734, KeiDi, Miji Okusetorane, Suika Irie, Bobbi Navine, Kachi TemesNyane Nijineko Bulgarian Utauloids Mai Murasaki, Karena Minato Croatian Utauloids ﻿ Cypriot Utauloids ﻿ Czech Utauloids ﻿Drayo Ryuune Danish Utauloids ﻿Hikou Tsubasa, Riku Nekoma, MAY Ishikawa, JUNE Kaihatsune Dutch Utauloids Yuki Mahou, Tahirah, Bruta Vlam, Xiao Ling, Zero, Yuugi Hakune, Eri Kokorone, Yuugure Shunka, Yoake Shunka, Hanami Hoshino, Touko Yukine (spanish utauloid actually, but created in the Netherlands), Yoshikuni Michiyo(is actually a mix of Dutch,English, and Japanese) Estonian Utauloids ﻿Akumane Mi Finnish Utauloids Aki Aine, Hayato Bakane, Mai Futane, MeiLin, Niyuki VAPD, Saiko Ginshuu, Windy Kazeyama French Utauloids Evan Mogioto, Trisha Miraion, Lulu Bakakoe, Kriss Futarine, Kelly Futarine, Amy Kiryokume, Lea Ryoumine, Guren Nataku, Hitomine Amai, Ryune Jack, Ciel Sekaine, Kyu Yamada, Yûu, Bee Yuki, Tibo Hauku , YouKai , YouSei Georgian Utauloids ﻿ German Utauloids Niji Shinfonii, Yumi Kyoku, Akemi Shinfonii, Usagi, Miko Mami, Nemui Uta, Arisa Kuratagawa, Tsuki Kuratagawa, Chiyo Kuratagawa, Ryo Kuratagawa, Kojiro Akutagawa, Maxy Sasayaku, Kyra Sasayaku, Pia Amaiko, Sayuri Hashine, Kanae Shirota, Sekine Shirota, Diana Kunikida, Takeru Kunikida, Risu, Chan Yurihara, Lillian Yurihara, Arthur Orijima, Replica Kumono, Ongaku Tsukiomi, Beryll Heliodora, Chiako Ayumi, Nitori Suzuno, Miyako Hoshibashi, Mitsuko Hoshibashi, Duyen, PORTABLE BOX Greek Utauloids Ratao Girine Hungarian Utauloids Haruka Orenji, Icelandic Utauloids Irish Utauloids Italian Utauloids Jasminetea, Arianna Leone, Franco Wakaine, Amai Harukaze, Lunet Nichiion, Sol Nichiion, Dan Soviy, Riiko Soviy, Luciano Inorene, Mia Utau Kazakhstani Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Latvian Utauloids Leichtenstein Utauloids Lithuanian Utauloids Roman RoNe Shadoo Luxembourgish Utauloids Shinka Orihara Macedonian Utauloids Maltese Utauloids Moldovan Utauloids Monacan Utauloids Montenegran Utauloids Norwegian Utauloids Meruku Kageru, Sora Kageru, Yawarakai Nadeshiko, Yumi Torahom Polish Utauloids Ryszard Anioł Portuguese Utauloids Karime Miyu, Michioto Kolimi Romanian Utauloids LIA, CRINA, Alexa Dragoon Russian Utauloids (From Areas Within Europe) Danshi Ne Liana Madonyeeru Ryoko Kowane Seven Osamine Kuri Masakoto Rigi Haita San Marino Utauloids Serbian Utauloids Slovakian Utauloids Slovenian Utauloids Spanish Utauloids Ami Ichigawa,Yumi ichigawa,Kimi Ichigawa,Touko Yukine (spanish but created in the netherlands), Sonia Melody and Nekonochi Akuma Swedish Utauloids Ichigo Yumene , Kimiko Hidene, Miki Yukine, Whatshisname, DaiOuji, Kai Kim, KaiKai Kim, Yuett Egao, Youe Egao, Iak Yukai, Ouy Yukai, KUBI SHUNE, MEGAne, meri Kurisumasu, Mikan Naito, Yuri, Fukai Yoru, Kero Kaeru, Sami Sarune Swiss Utauloids Turkish Utauloids Ukrainian Utauloids Kotori Shizune, Wasabi Otsukonomi, Chanoyu Teapot, VIKOTORO VIKO Category:UTAU oversea